Pokémon Black and White Versions 2
|caption2=Pokémon White Version 2's boxart, featuring White |jbox=Black 2 JP boxart.png |jbox2=White 2 JP boxart.png |jcaption=Boxart of Pocket Monsters Black 2 |jcaption2=Boxart of Pocket Monsters White 2 |platform=Nintendo DS (enhanced for the Nintendo DSi) |category=RPG |players=1-4 players simultaneous |link_method=DS Wireless, Wi-Fi, IR |developer=Game Freak |publisher=Nintendo The Pokémon Company |gen_series=Generation V core series |cero=A |esrb=E |pegi=3 |acb=G |oflc=G |grb=ALL |gsrr=6+ |release_date_ja=June 23, 2012Reputable Pokémon Merchandise site |release_date_na=October 7, 2012Nintendo of America pressroom |release_date_au=October 11, 2012Nintendo of Australia |release_date_eu=October 12, 2012Pokémon UK |release_date_kr=November 8, 2012Pokémon Korea |release_date_hk=June 23, 2012 |release_date_tw=June 23, 2012 |website_ja=Nintendo.co.jp Official site |website_en=Pokémon.com Nintendo.com (Black 2) Nintendo.com (White 2) Official site }} Pokémon Black Version 2 (Japanese: ポケットモンスター ブラック ２ Pocket Monsters Black 2) and Pokémon White Version 2 (Japanese: ポケットモンスター ホワイト ２ Pocket Monsters White 2) are Nintendo DS games that are the second and final paired versions of Generation V. They are sequels to Pokémon Black and White, respectively. These games are enhanced on the Nintendo DSi and Nintendo 3DS families. Both games were revealed on Pokémon Smash! by Junichi Masuda, and subsequently the official Japanese and internationalPokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Pokémon websites, on February 26, 2012. They were released in Japan on June 23, 2012, in North America on October 7, 2012, in Australia on October 11, 2012, in Europe on October 12, 2012 and in South Korea on November 8, 2012. The games feature two new forms of that serve as the game mascots of the games: Black Kyurem for Black 2 and White Kyurem for White 2. Plot The games take place two years after the events of . Many changes have taken place in Unova over this period: new locations are accessible in the southwest and northeast of the region, and some previously existing locations cannot be visited or are restricted until later in the game. Three new Gym Leaders and a new are introduced, while the Unova Pokédex is expanded to include Pokémon that are foreign to the region, much like in . The player—named, by default, if male or if female—begins in the southwestern city Aspertia City. After receiving their first Pokémon from Professor Juniper's assistant Bianca, they are encouraged to battle in Pokémon Gyms and aim for the . A boy from the player's hometown, Hugh, will travel with the player at certain times. Though filling the traditional rival role, Hugh is not pursuing the Pokémon League challenge: it is revealed that he is trying to recover a stolen Pokémon from Team Plasma, who were not disbanded two years prior as expected. Over the course of their journey, the player and Hugh will have numerous encounters with both current and former members of Team Plasma, as well as the mysterious scientist Colress. One of the Seven Sages, Zinzolin, appears in an antagonistic role, yet former sage Rood will help the player. The plot comes to a head when Zinzolin freezes Opelucid City in ice with a combination of technology and the legendary dragon , which Team Plasma has captured. The player must defeat Team Plasma including its new leader Ghetsis to free . Ghetsis will combine the power of Kyurem with the power of the legendary dragon befriended by his son two years earlier and force Kyurem to fuse with or . Only once Kyurem is safe and Team Plasma has been disbanded can the player continue his or her journey to the Pokémon League. After the main plot of the game has been completed, many inaccessible parts of Unova, including the Skyarrow Bridge, will be unlocked. Further Pokémon not native to Unova will be available, and the legendary Pokémon / and will reveal themselves to the player. When they are caught, the player will be able to fuse the Pokémon and change Kyurem's form at will. Blurb Two powers combine...A new legend arises! Set off on a new Pokémon adventure to save the Unova region! You and your Pokémon can accomplish anything together! Changes from Pokémon Black and White Gameplay * The new Unova Link is introduced, which makes way for new features. ** Challenge Mode and Easy Mode are introduced, which raise and lower the strength of opposing Trainers respectively. ** A new feature called the Memory Link is introduced, which reveals flashbacks from the NPCs that shed light on events that happened between Black and White and Black 2 and White 2. * Many TMs and all but HM are received in different locations. * The Xtransceiver adds two new mini-games called Balloon Catch, where the player needs to catch balloons of their face or an NPC's, and Balloon Smash, where the player needs to inflate the balloons as large as possible without bursting them. * The Move Tutors are back, and as with , they teach most of the moves that were in that game for Shards, but here they all ask for shards of a specific color. They also teach many moves that lost their TM status, such as , and . * If the player has used a Repel, after its effect wears off, and if the player has more Repels in their Bag, they will be asked if they would like to use another immediately without having to go into the menu. * A number of legendaries from Hoenn and Sinnoh (excluding the Weather trio and Creation trio) can be found in the post-game. * , and , which were previously accessible through Nintendo events only, can now be found within the game without any special requirements. * The Forces of Nature are notably the only Unova regional Pokémon absent from either game and must be obtained through the Pokémon Dream Radar and then transferred or alternatively they can be traded from . The Dream Radar is also necessary to obtain their new forms. * Breeding was changed—the Everstone now always passes down Nature (if both parents hold Everstone, one parent's Nature is randomly picked). * All s will now challenge the player again every time the player crosses their line of sight after exiting and re-entering the areas in which they are found. * Hidden Grottoes are introduced and scattered all over Unova, giving access to many items and Pokémon with their Hidden Abilities, many of which were previously unobtainable. * 's EV yield is changed from 1 Attack to 2 Attack. * Players can now move held items between Pokémon in their party. Storyline * The player no longer starts in Nuvema Town, instead starting in Aspertia City. * Instead of the usual 5 Poké Balls, the player is given 10 at the start of his or her journey. * Chili, Cress, Cilan; Lenora and Brycen are replaced by Cheren, Roxie and Marlon as Gym Leaders, respectively. * Bianca gives the player a starter Pokémon in Aspertia City. * A new Team Plasma has formed, and is run by Colress, who battles the player frequently throughout the story. Ghetsis is once again the secret mastermind behind the Team, now planning to freeze Unova with Kyurem. * Rood, Zinzolin and the Shadow Triad are battled as part of the story. * The Gym Leader order has changed to Cheren, Roxie, Burgh, Elesa, Clay, Skyla, Drayden, Marlon. * Alder is replaced by Iris as the Champion of Unova. * N returns to Unova with either Zekrom or Reshiram , who is then fused with Kyurem to form either Black Kyurem or White Kyurem . * Unlike , neither the game mascots Black Kyurem or White Kyurem can be caught within the story, but can be obtained post-game by following certain requirements. * and interact with the player, making it possible to catch them during the storyline, although it is possible to catch all three Pokémon including . * Several tag battles take place throughout the game: one with the other player character, two with Cheren, four with Hugh, one with Bianca, and a daily tag battle with one of either Chili, Cress, or Cilan against the other two brothers. * A new attraction known as the Pokémon World Tournament opens up in Driftveil City, where the player battles Gym Leaders and Champions from all five regions, among others. * Another new attraction introduced is the Pokéstar Studios, located in Virbank City, where the player takes part in many different movies. Brycen and Sabrina appear here. * Lenora revives the player's Fossils. * Several new Key Items exclusive to Black and White 2 are introduced. * During the post-game, the player may find N at his castle and on the first visit, battles his Zekrom or Reshiram , who is free for capture after defeating N. Subsequent battles can be done once a season and feature N using a team of Pokémon centered around that season. * Several areas that were previously limited to the post-game of Black and White are now part of the main story. In contrast, some of the areas that were formerly part of the main story are now limited to the post-game. Graphics * The opening is drastically different from the one in Black and White, now featuring the new game characters, the Tao trio and the Swords of Justice. Also, the title screen shows either Black Kyurem or White Kyurem, depending on the version. * The bar that shows a Pokémon's level, experience points, and HP has been redesigned. It is black in Black 2 and white in White 2. * The area change indicator has also been redesigned and shows the location in the top left of the screen and season in the bottom right. It is black in Black 2 and white in White 2. * New locations such as Aspertia City, Virbank City, Floccesy Town, Lentimas Town and Humilau City have been added to the game. * New characters are introduced, such as Hugh, Colress, Roxie, Marlon and Benga. * Cheren, Bianca, Elesa, Ghetsis and Iris all receive redesigns. * All Unova Gyms receive redesigns, including newly remixed music in all but the Aspertia Gym. * Most of the Black and White music has been slightly remixed, in addition to the Gym Leader and Champion music from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. * There have been several changes made to existing locations, such as Driftveil City and Nimbasa City. * Every Trainer has their own fully animated sprite. They have more frames, allowing for smoother animations. * Several attacks have received new battle animations. * The battle menu has been redesigned. * The C-Gear has been redesigned. * The Unova Pokédex has been expanded tremendously to accommodate older Pokémon. ** It also receives a slight aesthetic change, now having a red background instead of green. ** The Pokédex also receives an upgrade in the form of the Habitat List. It consists of a list of all visited places, with the Pokémon found there listed (if they have been seen). The player will sometimes receive prizes from certain NPCs . * All returning Gym Leaders and Champions receive new sprites. This also applies for the overworld sprites. * has changed drastically and also differs between Black 2 and White 2. * changed drastically from Black and White to Black 2 and White 2 as well and differs in appearance between Black 2 and White 2. It has also changed location. * Challenger's Cave's entrance collapsed, while was blocked off due to a landslide on Victory Road, making both areas inaccessible. * In place of Cold Storage, there is now the Pokémon World Tournament. * Places marked on the map with green dots in Black and White are now marked with green squares. Also, now when they are tapped they become red (though they still cannot be flown to). This was only true of Liberty Garden in Black and White. * During battles in tall grass, there are now visible tufts of grass around the platform, with varying colors depending on the season. * Following the battle at Opelucid Gym, Team Plasma will freeze Opelucid City (along with a portion of the neighboring routes, and ), which will last until after the player has entered the Hall of Fame. * The weather icons have been redesigned and are smaller. Features Pokémon World Tournament A new facility featured in Black 2 and White 2 is the Pokémon World Tournament, where the player is able to battle every Gym Leader and (except Koga and Iris) from the core series games in various types of battles. Pokéstar Studios Pokéstar Studios is a new feature in the games that allows the player to take part in making films involving Pokémon. The player chooses from various scenarios and acts them out. Medals Medals is a new type of achievement system. They are obtained from Mr. Medal at any Pokémon Center and are stored in the Medal Box. Seasons Seasons once again return to the games. In addition to covering the entire screen upon starting the games, a text box appears at the bottom of the screen presenting the current season every time a new area is entered. Word filter The filter that censors certain words in name inputs remains. The restriction on using four numerical digits is removed but only for Box names in the Pokémon Storage System. Sprite animations Just like in , the Pokémon sprites are fully animated and move throughout battles. However, unlike Black and White, every Trainer in the game has battle animations, as well as more frames which allow for smoother animations. The game also introduces new entry sprite animations for Pokémon, much as if it were a Shiny Pokémon. * N's Pokémon, which are obtainable through Memory Link, (with the exception of N's Zorua, who is obtainable during the main plot) have a green/yellow diamond shine, along with their own sound. * Also, in the Pokéstar Studios, when a player successfully completes a movie with their Pokémon in an unusual matter by deviating from the script, their Pokémon will become a star and during battles, when the Pokémon is summoned, a star will bounce upwards and then back downwards. This is the only entry animation that can be added manually by the player. Gyms Within the two years separating Black 2 and White 2 from their predecessors, some of the past Gym Leaders have passed on their positions to others or retired from the Unova League. The eight Gym Leaders of Unova are now: Cheren ( ), Roxie ( ), Burgh ( ), Elesa ( ), Clay ( ), Skyla ( ), Drayden ( ) and Marlon ( ). Each Gym has different music from the others. Aspertia Gym uses the normal Gym theme (probably due to the fact that it is a Gym), while other Gyms use remixed versions, which are influenced by the type used and the Gym Leader's secondary occupation. Elite Four and Champion Like , the Elite Four can be battled in any order; after battling all four, a path to the is unlocked. The Elite Four members are Shauntal ( ), Grimsley ( ), Caitlin ( ), and Marshal ( ). The new Champion is Iris. Pokémon Each game features a Pokédex of different Pokémon species, many of which are from previous generations such as , , and . Game-exclusive Pokémon |} | |} |} * Normally unavailable, Regice and Registeel can be caught in Black 2 and White 2, respectively, after trading respective keys from game which has unlocked them. Initially, Regice's key is unlocked in White 2, and Registeel's in Black 2. Compatibility Black 2 and White 2 can connect with the Pokémon Dream Radar, which transfers Pokémon found to the player's game. The Pokémon Global Link has also been updated to make way for the release of Black 2 and White 2. The games are compatible with Black and White, much as is to . The games can connect as with games of the same generation, and they operate on the same Global Trade System server. Pokémon from Generation IV games (Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver) can be transferred to these games using the Poké Transfer. However, they are not entirely compatible with Pokémon Black and White as the updated Black 2 and White 2 Entralink no longer features the ability to travel into another player's "world" and thus Pass Powers are instead earned through minigames that take place in the hubworld. Likewise, a player in Black or White cannot connect with a Black 2 or White 2 via the Entralink system. Gallery File:Pokémon Black 2 logo JP.png|Japanese Black 2 logo File:Pokémon White 2 logo JP.png|Japanese White 2 logo File:Pokémon Black 2 logo EN.png|English Black 2 logo File:Pokémon White 2 logo EN.png|English White 2 logo File:Pokémon Black 2 logo KO.png|Korean Black 2 logo File:Pokémon White 2 logo KO.png|Korean White 2 logo Staff Music The soundtrack contains all of the background music used in Pokémon Black and White (the basis for a portion of the music in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2), composed by Shota Kageyama, Junichi Masuda, Hitomi Satō, Gō Ichinose, Morikazu Aoki, Minako Adachi, and Satoshi Nohara. The music is arranged by Shota Kageyama, Hitomi Satō, Gō Ichinose, and Minako Adachi. The soundtrack contains all of the background music from the games (on Discs 1-3, with the exception of the music played within Hidden Grottoes), composed by Hitomi Satō, Gō Ichinose, Junichi Masuda, Shota Kageyama, Teruo Taniguchi, Satoshi Nohara, Minako Adachi, and Morikazu Aoki. The music is arranged by Hitomi Satō and Gō Ichinose, except for less than a tenth of the tracks, which are mostly short sound effects. Notably, Disc 4 of the soundtrack also provides an official release for several tracks exclusive to and . Beta elements DSi features Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 are DSi-enhanced games, meaning that they have certain features which are only enabled when played on a system in the Nintendo DSi or Nintendo 3DS family. These features include the following: * These games can recognize and connect to s with connections. * The user-facing camera can be used during Xtransceiver communications with other players. * The C-Gear shows the system power using three bars in a battery icon, rather than two on older Nintendo DS systems. * Pokémon Black and White 2's game icon, when viewed in the DSi or 3DS' home screen, is animated; the Poké Ball inside the game's icon wiggles. * Japanese versions of Pokémon Black and White 2 are region-locked; it can only be played on Japanese-region Nintendo DSi and Nintendo 3DS systems. They can, however, be freely played on older Nintendo DS systems from any region. The Korean and Western language releases, on the other hand, are not region-locked, and can therefore be played on any compatible Nintendo DS system from any region. Pre-order bonuses Players who pre-ordered the games from GameStop received a "Preview Guide" which hints at the new features and storyline, as well as explaining the . It also includes parts of the animated trailer in a comic book-style format. The guide was released online in the UK. Reception Gaming magazine gave Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 a score of 36 out of 40, which is lower than its perfectly-scoring predecessors. rated this game an "Amazing" 9.6/10Pokémon White Version 2 Review - IGN and called it more "than just a slightly expanded repackaging of the latest generation's core titles (a la Pokémon Yellow, Emerald or Platinum)" and that it features a "stunning amount of fresh content" over which received a 9/10 from the site.Pokémon White Review - IGN Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 hold a rating of 81.31%Pokémon Black Version 2 for DS - GameRankings and 80.71%,Pokémon White Version 2 for DS - GameRankings respectively, on . Sales As of March 31, 2013, Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 have sold 7.81 million copies worldwide.Nintendo Co., Ltd. - Financial Results Briefing for Fiscal Year Ended March 2013 Japanese sales Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 sold 1,561,738 units on their first week on the Japanese market,Media Create Sales: 6/18/12 – 6/24/12 - 4Gamer.net (Japanese) being 816,576 from Pokémon Black 2 and 745,162 from Pokémon White 2, with a of 82.91% and 77.43% respectively. By December 29, 2013, the end of their 80th week, they had sold 3,076,701 copies, being 1,629,125 from Pokémon Black 2 and 1,447,576 from Pokémon White 2. Animated Trailer A promotional trailer was made to promote Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. The first version was released in Japan on May 17, 2012. A complete version of the trailer incorporating additional footage that depicts Rosa battling Cheren was released on DVD at on July 13, 2012, and later released on on August 10, 2012. The English-dubbed version was released on YouTube and Pokémon.com on August 8, 2012, integrating the additional footage of Rosa battling Cheren. Trivia * The localization period for these games was the shortest worldwide of the core series, having lasted about three and a half months for the majority of the translated versions, with 106 days for North America, 110 for Australia, 111 for Europe and 138 for South Korea. ** This would be the last time a core series game would have a staggered release like this due to localization, as every game from onwards would be released simultaneously worldwide. * These Pokémon games have many differences from the other core series games: ** They are the only games to officially be a direct sequel to a pair of games from the same generation, as well as the only core series games with a number in their title. ( were initially advertised to be direct, numbered sequels to Generation I, originally dubbed "Pocket Monsters 2", but this was later changed.) ** They are the only games in which the player's hometown is a city rather than a town. ** They are the only core series games in which the Pokémon Day Care is inaccessible before entering the Hall of Fame. ** They are the only core series games in which the game mascot cannot be obtained without trading before entering the Hall of Fame. * These are the last core series Pokémon games with "Version" in their titles, including equivalent terms in other languages. * Koga is the only current or former Gym Leader who is not presented in these games. * The majority of moves with changed animations have a base power of 100 or higher. * These are the first Pokémon games with a specific point at which the player is forced to save their game in the main story before entering the Hall of Fame. In this case, the player must save after creating their first movie at Pokéstar Studios. * Black 2 and White 2 were the final core series games released for the Nintendo DS system and its redesigned models, the Nintendo DS Lite, the Nintendo DSi and the Nintendo DSi XL, as well as the final Pokémon games overall released for those systems. * While the opening sequence is mostly the same in both games, there are a few differences. Black 2 has Black Kyurem's black silhouette on a dark screen with fog, while White 2 has White Kyurem's white silhouette on a bright screen with fog, after which the yellow crest on Kyurem's head glows and the game's respective logo appears. Later, during the part before , there is blue light in the upper left corner in Black 2 and red light in the lower right corner in White 2. * According to Tsunekazu Ishihara and Junichi Masuda, Black 2 and White 2 were created as paired games—instead of the usual single follow-up game—because the development team had a game mechanic for which they needed two games.Iwata Asks External links * Official PDF-file manual for Pokémon Black Version 2 (English) * Official PDF-file manual for Pokémon White Version 2 (English) In other languages |bordercolor= |textcolor=FFF |ja=ポケットモンスター ブラック2・ホワイト2 |zh_yue= |zh_cmn= |fr_eu=Pokémon Version Noire 2 et Version Blanche 2 |fr_ca=Pokémon Version Noire 2 et Version Blanche 2 Pokémon Black Version 2 et White Version 2 Images of B2W2 pamphlets (retrieved October 10, 2012) |de=Pokémon Schwarze Edition 2 und Pokémon Weiße Edition 2 |it=Pokémon Versione Nera 2 e Versione Bianca 2 |ko=포켓몬스터 블랙2·화이트2 Pocket Monsters Black2•White2 |es_eu=Pokémon Edición Negra 2 y Edición Blanca 2}} Related articles * References Category:Games * Category:Nintendo DS games de:Pokémon Schwarze Edition 2 und Weiße Edition 2 es:Pokémon Negro 2 y Pokémon Blanco 2 fr:Pokémon Versions Noire 2 et Blanche 2 it:Pokémon Nero 2 e Bianco 2 ja:ポケットモンスター ブラック2・ホワイト2 zh:精靈寶可夢 黑２／白２